<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Season: I Will Always Find a Way Back to You by Akiko_Natsuko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344808">Dragon Season: I Will Always Find a Way Back to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko'>Akiko_Natsuko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Season [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Memories, Promises, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing would have stopped me finding a way back to you,” Laxus whispered, pulling Freed close, not that Freed needed much encouragement as he pressed close. “Not being able to reach you…” Laxus trailed off and shuddered, feeling an echo of the same feeling of emptiness and loneliness coming from Freed, and dipped his head, pressing a kiss to the top of Freed’s head. “I don’t want to feel that again,” he added. But it wasn’t something he could promise.</p><p>But there was one thing he could and would promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Season [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon Season: I Will Always Find a Way Back to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord  <a href="https://discord.gg/6sSddAWa5c">The Unholy Trinity</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Laxus wasn’t sure when he had started to take the bond between them for granted, the gentle hum of connection in the back of his mind that bound him to Freed, and vice versa. At some point, it had become second nature to reach out and brush against it whenever he needed the warmth of that bond. Breaking free of the crystal within the time rift, to find that bond not so much cut off but muted to the point that the only thing he could tell for sure was that Freed was alive, and not in pain, was a shock to the system. It left him feeling ungrounded like an electrical storm left to run wild. And there was no comfort to be found from the other Dragon-slayers who wore similar expressions, even Sting and Rogue were glancing at one another as though startled to find the other right there.</p><p><em>   Freed, I’m all right,</em> he tried to push through the bond, knowing that Freed would be worried. Hell, the Rune Mage would tear apart this rift he could to get to him, but he had no way of knowing if Freed had heard him, and the emptiness and lack of response had him growling.</p><p>    Throughout the fight with Acnologia, it had been a gaping wound in the back of his mind. He knew that Freed was out there waiting for him, had heard him briefly, not the words, but his voice and the sheer faith in it, and he knew that the others had heard similar messages from their mates, as well as their friends and family. It was their hope, their strength. But, Laxus had grown used to Freed being as close as a thought. They had always fought well together, trusting the other to hold their own and protect one another’s back without a thought, and the bond had strengthened that to the point where they knew exactly what the other would do. Even when they were far apart, they had known, had drawn comfort from knowing that the other was okay, that they were holding their own, but now Laxus didn’t even know what was happening where Freed was.</p><p>Was his mate facing the Acnologia of that world?</p><p>Was he fighting? Defending?</p><p> Trying to get to him?</p><p>        The not knowing was unbearable, and when they had finally eked out a victory. One that was far too close for comfort, and the world within time had crumbled around them, cracking open to spill them back into Fiore it had been like coming to life again. The second he’d started to fall, Freed had been there in his mind, a blazing pillar of strength and warmth calling him home. There had been worry and fear, and jubilation, so many emotions pouring through the bond that it had taken his breath away. Then Freed had sensed him, and it had been like being wrapped in a hug and a blanket all at once. <em>Laxus…</em> He didn’t think he’d ever heard Freed sound like that, not even after the events of Tartarus when he had come far too close to dying, and even as they plummeted he was searching for his mate, reaching through the bond to soothe, to settle, to return the mental embrace.</p><p>    He’d half-expected to hit the ground, not sure that he had enough magic left to even try to slow his descent, but the ground had just come into view, as well as a flash of familiar green when runes shimmered in the air beneath him. He held his breath, expecting an impact, but it was like hitting an invisible cushion – or rather several of them, as more runes flashed, and he was gently guided down onto solid earth. He had barely got his feet beneath him, before Freed was there, sheathing his sword just in time for Laxus to pull him into a tight embrace. Wrapping his arms around his mate probably hard enough to bruise, and with no intention of letting him go anytime soon, and from the fingers clutching at his back, the feeling was more than returned.</p><p><em>I’m home,</em> he thought, hands moving over Freed’s back as he dropped his nose into the crook of Freed’s neck and just drank in the smell and feel of him. <em>I’m home. </em>There was a tremor in the bond then, although Freed himself was still and quiet in his arms, just the tight grip betraying his relief.</p><p>   They remained like that for a couple of minutes, before Laxus lifted his head. Unsurprised to find Bickslow and Evergreen hovering nearby, waiting for their own turn to welcome him home, and Freed must have realised too because with a last squeeze he released Laxus and made room for the rest of their team to join them. Laxus grinning as they gathered around him, fussing and checking for injuries, his arm moving to loop around Freed’s shoulder to keep him close, needing the contact. Around them, the other Dragon-slayers were having similar reunions, and up and down the street and across the entire sound, celebrations were breaking out.</p><p>
  <em>We really won.</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>   Eventually, the reunions and celebrations had merged into one massive jubilation, and Laxus had slipped away from Freed and the others briefly to check on his grandfather. Relieved to find Makarov in good spirits and under Porlyusica’s supervision. Although there was a frailty there that hadn’t been there before, a chilling reminder of just how close it had been, and he had lingered until Makarov had finally all but ordered him to go find his mate and join the celebrations. Promising not to get into too much mischief, and Laxus had snorted at that. Knowing that despite what had happened, Makarov wasn’t about to change, but he had accepted it in the spirit it was offered and gone to find his mate and teammates.</p><p>     It was easy to find Bickslow, as the other man towered above many people around him. It also helped that the dolls were whizzing around him cheering and laughing, caught up in the swell of celebration around them and Laxus had made a beeline for them, expecting to find Evergreen and Freed with him. However, while Evergreen was indeed there, standing chatting with Elfman and Mirajane, there was no sign of his mate.</p><p>“Where did Freed go?” Laxus asked as he stopped beside them, not too worried just yet because he could feel Freed in the bond, close enough to stop him worrying too much, although part of him was reluctant to let any of them out of his sight any time soon let alone his mate. Especially, when there was no telling if there were any remnants of the Alvarez forces waiting for a chance to take some measure of revenge for their defeat, and he glanced around, searching for Freed.</p><p>“He’s keeping watch,” Evergreen said, looking up at him with a smile, unconvinced by his attempted nonchalance as she tilted her head towards the other side of the road. Laxus followed her gaze and sighed, partly relieved and part… he wasn’t sure what he was feeling as he saw Freed stood apart from anyone, one hand resting on the hilt at his side, eyes constantly moving, although Laxus knew from a brief flicker in the bond that his return had been noted and welcomed. “Go,” Evergreen murmured, pushing him towards Freed with a smile before turning away to re-join her earlier conversation, and Bickslow threw him a grin and a thumbs-up. Laxus nodded in thanks before heading towards Freed, having to weave in and out of several groups of revellers, and getting stopped more than once.</p><p>“You’re not joining in?” He asked when he finally reached Freed, gesturing at the celebrations around them. He knew that Freed was happy, could feel it in the bond, warm contentment that came from knowing that Laxus was safe. That Evergreen and Bickslow were safe. But there was something else there. A shadow that lingered in Freed’s eyes as well as the bond, and without waiting for a reply, Laxus reached for his hand, feeling a surge of unexpected relief when Freed didn’t resist and allowed himself to be led off in search of a quieter spot.</p><p>    It took them a while to find somewhere even remotely quietly, as Hargeon was alive with celebrations as even non-mages started to join in, reassured that the fighting was over. In the end, Laxus had led them down towards the narrow strip of beach at the far end of the harbour. Away from the smoke that was rising from the scene of destruction that was all that remained of the ships that had been docked. There was a story there, but it could wait for later, because Freed hadn’t said a word while they’d walked, although his grip on Laxus’ hand was unrelenting, as though he half expected the Dragon-slayer to disappear again. Perhaps he did, and to be honest, Laxus couldn’t blame him, remembering the fear that had flooded the bond from both ends when he had been pulled into the rift, that moment when he had fought the pull and looked at Freed and seen the helplessness in his mate’s expression as he shouted at him to stay back.</p><p>“Are you going to talk to me?” Laxus asked finally, the silence growing too much for him to bear as they reached the sands and followed the line where the sea was rolling up golden seas. Usually, he was able to tell what was bothering Freed, if not through the little signs that he had learned to read over the years, then through the bond, but his mate’s face was blank at the moment, and it felt as though there was a light veil over the bond right now. Not enough to keep him out if he pushed, but sufficient to cloud whatever Freed was feeling right then, and he didn’t like it.  “Freed?” He added, with a hint of a plea in his voice, nudging his mate through the bond. That earned him a sideways glare, but at least it was a reaction.</p><p>“I couldn’t hear you,” Freed said after another long moment of silence, his voice barely audible above the wind and sea, but Laxus heard him clearly enough. “I could barely feel you, and…”</p><p>“…it was terrifying,” Laxus finished and Freed faltered, bringing them both to a halt as he turned to look at the Dragon-slayer and Laxus gave him a small smile as he nodded slightly.</p><p>“There was a moment when…” Freed trailed off, but he didn’t need to say it. Laxus could feel it in the bond, an echo of the fear and despair that Freed must’ve felt in that moment. It felt as though he had been blindsided when he caught a fleeting image of him walking away, and it took him a moment to place it as the moment he had left after his banishment for the Battle of Fairy Tail. He closed the distance between them without thinking, pulling Freed into his arms. That had been a different time, and he knew that Freed had feared that this was more permanent, that he had lost Laxus without being able to do anything, just as he knew that time apart had left an indelible mark even though they hadn’t been boyfriends, let alone mates at that point.</p><p>“Nothing would have stopped me finding a way back to you,” Laxus whispered, pulling Freed close, not that Freed needed much encouragement as he pressed close. “Not being able to reach you…” Laxus trailed off and shuddered, feeling an echo of the same feeling of emptiness and loneliness coming from Freed, and dipped his head, pressing a kiss to the top of Freed’s head. “I don’t want to feel that again,” he added. But it wasn’t something he could promise. They hadn’t anticipated this, and while this fight and the war was over, that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be other threats in the future, especially with their guild’s look. As much as he hated to even consider it, he knew that there was at least a possibility that they could be separated again, and Freed’s tightening grip told him their thoughts had gone in the same direction.</p><p>But there was one thing he could and would promise.</p><p>    Pulling back a little, he waited for Freed to look at him, catching his gaze and holding it. “I might not be able to stop that from happening again.” He hated to admit it aloud, hated that he couldn’t guarantee that it wouldn’t happen again, his draconic side rumbling unhappily, and he hurried to continue. “But I can promise that I will always find a way back to you, no matter what it takes.”</p><p>“Laxus…”</p><p>“That is something, I can and will promise,” Laxus cut him off, seeing the doubt warring with Freed’s desire to believe him, and leant in to kiss him, soft and lingering until he felt Freed melt into it. “Besides, I know that if I didn’t, you would tear the world apart to get to me,” he added, with a grin as they parted, and the bond was full and bright again as Freed met his gaze with the fierceness that he knew and loved.</p><p>“” Yes, I would.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>